Unexpected Love a Sawyer x Hazel fanfic
by OceanDreamer101
Summary: Since the bonding of Winter and Hope, everything at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium was going smoothly. But when Sawyer and Hazel develop feelings for each other, everything is about to change. And Suzie, well, that's another story...
1. Chapter 1-Complications

Part 1: Complications

Hazel woke up to Winter's tweety bird noise. Then she realized that she was in the aquarium! I must have sleep walked or something...Oh. Wait. I was supposed to stay the night at the aquarium to keep an eye on Winter because last week she wasn't feeling well. Well, Winter is fine. I wonder when Sawyer will be here because he always has fun ideas. Today is our off day so we can do whatever. But usually we go up to the crows nest and talk. Hazel thought to herself. "Good Morning Hazel!" Phoebe said with a smile. "Good Morning Phoebe! Why are you here so early?" She asked. "Uhhh...Hazel? Have you checked the time? It's 9:30."

"What?! Oh no! I was supposed to tell my dad about how Winter was last night an hour ago! Gotta go Phoebe!" And with that, Hazel grabbed her stuff and ran home.

"Good morning honey," Lorraine said as Sawyer entered the room. "Breakfast is on the table." "Thanks mom. I am going to the aquarium today." Sawyer said. "But today is your off day Sawyer." Lorraine started, "You should just relax and maybe watch a movie or something. After all, its only been a week since you got back from the SEA semester.""I just want to see Winter, Hope and Hazel." Sawyer started, "I really missed them when I was away." "Well I have to go to the store today so I won't be back for a few hours. Do you want me to pick you up after I am done?" Lorraine asked. "It's ok Mom. I am going to ride my bike to the aquarium." "Okay Sweetie." Sawyer quickly finished his breakfast, got dressed, and headed for the aquarium.

Hazel

I hope that Sawyer comes soon. I haven't had any quality time with him since he got back from his 3 month long SEA semester. Then I heard someone say "Hey Sawyer!" It was my dad. Then Winter made her tweety bird noise. Sawyer walked over and said hi to Winter, Hope, and I. "Hey Hazel!" "Hi Sawyer!" I replied. Then we asked my dad if we could swim with Winter and Hope, and he said yes! Winter and Hope got super excited when we got on the platform. Winter pulled Sawyer in, of course. And I jumped in after them. After we swam for a few minutes with Winter and Hope, I saw someone...It was Suzie.

Sawyer

Hazel and I were splashing each other with water and laughing until Hazel stopped and her smile faded. "Hi Sawyer!" It was Suzie. "Oh hey Suzie! It's a surprise to see you here." I said. "Oh y'know I was just passing by and wanted to say hi" Suzie said. "Oh, Hi Hazel." Suzie said. "Hi Suzie." Hazel said. "Soooo? How was the SEA semester? It sounded so fun." Suzie gushed. "It was really fun. I got to see so many animals and even got to see wild dolphins!" "That sounds so awesome!" Suzie said with a smile. "Sawyer you wanna ride our bikes to my house? I made cherry popsicles! Oh. And of course you are invited too...Hazel." Suzie said.

Hazel

"No thanks I think I'll stay here...with Winter and Hope." Hazel said. "Ok Hazel. I'll see you later!" Sawyer said as he dried off, grabbed his things and headed out the door with Suzie. "Bye." I said sadly. After they left, I swam with Winter and Hope for a few more minutes. But it wasn't as fun without Sawyer. Winter tweeted sadly as if she knew my feelings. I just wanted some time with Sawyer. But Suzie had to come in and take it away. I never liked Suzie. She obviously tries to come between Sawer and I and purposely leave me out of whatever she is doing. I swam for a few more minutes then I dried off and went to the crows nest and looked at the sunset.

Sawyer

As Suzie got the popsicles from the freezer I sat on her deck thinking. I felt kinda bad ditching Hazel knowing that she can't ride her bike. Her dad never had time to teach her because he was always busy with the aquarium. Then Suzie came out with the popsicles. "You still thinking about Hazel?" Suzie asked. "Yeah..." I said sadly. Suzie put her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. I'm here. Remember?" Then we laughed. But it was kind of awkward because the only other girl my age I've shared a laugh with was Hazel.

Authors note: Hey Guys! So, looks like Hazel wants time with Sawyer but Suzie keeps interrupting them. It looks like Sawyer is feeling a little uncomfortable with Suzie because the only other girl-friend he has had is Hazel. Stay tuned for Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2- Bikes, toil, and trouble

Part 2: Bikes toil and trouble

(Sawyer's POV)

I woke up the next morning and found a note on the table. Your aunt and I went to the have breakfast at the new restaurant down the street. See you later honey!-Mom. I fixed myself some cereal and got dressed. As I was getting ready, I had a great idea. I felt bad for ditching Hazel yesterday so...I am going to teach her how to ride a bike! I brushed my teeth and literally raced out the door. I grabbed his bike and rode to the aquarium as fast as he could.

(Hazel's POV)

I climbed up to the crow's nest and looked at the water. It looked beautiful today with the morning sun reflecting off of it. If only Sawyer was here to enjoy it with her. But he is probably hanging out somewhere with Sus- "Hazel!!" It was Sawyer. I smiled. "Hey," Was all that came out. "Hey." He said back as he climbed up onto the crow's nest with me. "Look, I'm really sorry for ditching you yesterday. I feel really bad about it." He said.

(Sawyer's POV)

"It's ok. I'm glad you had fun with Susie." Hazel

replied with a small smile. "So.. to make it up to you... I have a surprise for you!" "What is it?" She responded excitedly. "Well...Im going to teach you how to ride a bike!! Well.. my bike." I said with a smile. Her smile faded a little bit. "Oh Sawyer...that's really sweet but.. I don't want to break or damage your bike." "Don't worry. You won't." I said with a smile.

"Ok then! I'll give it a shot." Hazel said happily. "Alright then! Let's go!"

We climbed down the crow's nest and I helped Hazel get on my bike.

(Hazel's POV)

I got on Sawyer's bike without a problem and put my feet on the ground. Sawyer showed me how the bike worked. "So you put your feet on the petals to petal and-" "Sawyer, I know how to petal. I'm not 5." I said with a laugh. My hands were on the handles. I was ready to go. "And remember, these are the hand brea-" At first I wondered why he had stopped talking but then I looked down and saw that his hand was on mine. I blushed. We leaned in closer and... "Sawyer!!" We both jumped and Sawyer took his hand off of mine. He and I turned around and saw Susie running towards us. I rolled my eyes. Why does she always have to turn up right whenever Sawyer and I are having a good time? "Hey Sawyer! Hey Hannah." She said. "It's Hazel." I retorted. "Ok..?" She responded. "So, what are you guys doing anyway?" She asked. "I'm teaching Hazel how to ride her bike. Since Doctor Clay is always so busy running the aquarium, he never got a chance to teach Hazel." "Ohh.. You don't know how to ride your bike yet Hazel? No offense.. but that's kinda babyish." Susie said with a giggle. I am SO done with her. I took off riding down the parking lot as fast as I could.

(Sawyer's POV)

Susie was laughing her head off as Hazel took off riding down the road. "She really is such a baby. I can't believe she doesn't know how to ride a bike. Like, who doesn't know how to ride a bike?"Susie said. Hazel turned around and looked really mad. Oh no. Hazel was headed right for a tree. "HAZEL!! TURN!! TURN!!" I shouted. Hazel turned around and screamed. "AAAAHH!!!!!!!" She crashed into the tree and fell over. Oh my gosh. I ran over there as fast as I could.

(Hazel's POV)

I tried to get up but couldn't. The bike had fallen on my left arm. No sooner than that, Sawyer and Susie came running. "Hazel?! Are you alright?" Sawyer said. Susie just watched. I was on the verge of tears but I pushed that away and tried to stay strong. I couldn't cry in front of Susie.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Sawyer pulled the bike off of my arm and picked me up. "Susie, go get Doctor Clay." Susie ran to go get him. Sawyer carried me inside the aquarium as my dad came running. Sawyer set me down on one of the benches. "Hazel? Are you ok? What happened?" My dad said. His eyes were full of worry. "I'm fine dad. I just fell off of Sawyer's bike and- Aah!" There was a sharp pain in my arm. "Sawyer, how late does your mom work?" He said. "Till 8 tonight." Sawyer responded. My dad checked the time on his watch. 7:05. "Do you think that we could get Hazel an appointment?" My dad said. "I'll call her." 5 minutes later Sawyer said that his mom would be happy to check me out. "Good. Let's take her there. Susie, you'd better go on home. It's getting late." "Ok. See you tommorow Sawyer!" She ran off. Gosh. Not a "get well Hazel" or anything. Just "Bye Sawyer." And that shows how much she cares about me. My dad carried me into his car. I was spread out along the back seat. Sawyer got in the front seat and before my dad got in, and said, "It's going to be ok." He grabbed my right hand and held it tight. My dad got in and smiled a little when he saw Sawyer holding my hand. I just kept holding Sawyer's hand and didn't ever want to let go.


	3. Chapter3: HospitalVisit

Part 3: Hospital visit

Sawyer's POV:

I held Hazel's hand the whole way to the hospital not wanting to ever let go. Before I knew it, we were pulling up in the hospital's parking lot. Hazel tried to move her left arm and then cried out in pain and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I quickly rushed out of the car to help Hazel. I opened the back door and helped her get out. I started to pick her up but then she stopped me. "Sawyer, you know I can still walk right?" She said with a small chuckle. I blushed a little bit. "Umm...yeah.. I just-I just thought that-" I was interrupted by Doctor Clay, "Come on guys we need to get Hazel checked out." 5 minutes later we were in the waiting room when my mom called Hazel back. Doctor Clay and Hazel got up and walked through the door. I wanted to go with them to make sure Hazel would be ok but I knew my mom would take care of her. 30 minutes had passed and they still hadn't come out yet. I was tapping my foot impatiently when finally, they walked out. "Hazel!" I ran up and gave her a hug. "Are you ok?" She hugged me back. "Yeah. I'm ok." Doctor Clay and my mom looked at each other and chuckled to themselves.

Hazel's POV:

Sawyer and I quickly let go of each other when we realized they were chuckling at us. "So, it's official. I broke my left arm!" Sawyer looked at my cast and then back at me. "Oh." Was all he said. He looked sad. We drove back to the aquarium as my dad and Sawyer's mom were discussing my meds that I would have to take. "Hey Sawyer? Would you mind walking Hazel to the house?" My dad asked. "Sure." We walked to the boathouse in complete silence. When we reached the porch, I was about to walk through the door when Sawyer stopped me. "Hey look.. I-I'm really sorry for pressuring you into riding my bike and I probably didn't explain myself well enough and I am just sorry. It is my fault that you got hurt. I just can't believe myself-" I put my finger to his lips. "Ok. 1, I wanted to ride your bike, 2, I should've not taken off riding so fast and I should've been watching where I was going. It's my own fault that I got hurt. You don't need to apologise for anything ok?" "Ok..I just feel bad." He said. "Well you don't need to." I said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I then kissed him on the cheek. He and I both smiled at each other and I walked through the door.


End file.
